Crossroads of Destiny
by Ruki-kun6
Summary: it is a stroy that follows oc's from naruto that me and my freinds made around on there journey as the new akatsuki
1. Distress call

Crossroads of destiny

this is a fan fic that is basicly based of another fan fic my friend made lol /s/4283049/1/thenewakatsuki to understand it you may need to read hers first, it may make more scince. it is my first fan fic... so the first chap here may be alili short...but w/e id like to thank rei-chan for insperation...well here you go.

Chapter one: Distress call

By Ruki-kun6

A young girl, about age sixteen, sat in her chair. She had black hair, with red stripes; half of her hair is covering one eye. She seems to be focused at a file that is laid out in front of her desk. A ninja wearing a shakagure hia-ate rushes through the door "lady Aiko, lady Aiko" the man says in a panic,

The girl stares up at him with a what is it look on her face "yes, what is the problem?"

The ninja takes a big breath "were under attack, ninja wearing hidden rain hia-ate's have infiltrated the village, there killing everyone, even woman and children!"

A look of disaster struck Aiko's pale face " send out our ANBU Black ops unit immediately , get a messenger hawk over here as soon as possible, send a message to Kikai island, telling of our current situation" aiko rushes out of the room,….

A blue haired figure, sets near a window. Half of his hair covers one side of his face, his cold green eyes stare at the ocean, he is wearing a cloak it is black and has red clouds on it. A hawk flies up and lands on him. He stairs at it then he sees it has a message tied to it, he unties the message from the hawk, and then he opens the scroll that was previously attached to the hawk, it reads "shakagure is under siege, hidden rain have infililtrated the village, their killing everyone in the village, we need your help.. Please "Ruki drops the note and has an angered look on his face. He walks up to a guy who has black hair, and red tips. "Trace, listen I must go, my village needs me, if anyone asks for me, tell them I had to leave."

Ruki summons a giant snake it is green and has a giant shakagure hia-ate tied around its neck and he jumps on top of it. "Were going to shakagure." Ruki says in a fast and angry voice… the snake and ruki submerge into the water..

A girl with brown hair wearing the same cloak as trace and has a waterfall hia-ate with a mark through it on her head she looks around then looks at trace. "Where did ruki-kun go?"

Trace looks at her "nana, he went to shakagure, his village is under attack"

Nana looks at him "grrr stupid, he should have at least told me! " a pair of dragon wings sprout out of her back, then she takes off in the direction that Ruki was heading..

A girl with black hair, fox ears, three tails, the same cloak as them, and a hidden snow hia-ate tied around her neck walks up to trace.." say where is ruki-kun and nana-chan at?

Trace just points in the direction ruki and nana were heading,

Rei walks that way " what is that idiot doing now" she wonders to herself as she disappears.

A figure wearing the same cloak walks up his hair resembles some what that of deidara's except his is grey and his pony tail is down, he is carrying a sword on his back. He looks at trace.. "where is everyone?"

Trace points the way again

Kei looks at him and smiles "want to go and check it out?"

A smile comes over traces face " got nothing better to do"

Both kei and trace take off in the general direction everyone else was heading

A figure walks up out of the basement he is wearing the same cloak, has black spiky hair and a curse mark burned into his face. He looks down with a sad face "oh come on guys why do I always get left behind!" he goes and sets down

Ruki slowly reaches the village… the mail wall... From the ocean stair's in with the smoke and devastation, and chaos… "My god, hidden rain will pay for this..." ruki says with hate. as he glares on then enters the village heading for the shakage's office, the office he had once been place himself before leaving the village to join his new friends and the new akatsuki

He busts through the door, then he see's aiko tied up against the wall. A spiky haired figure, turned around revealing his red eyes, he was wearing a hidden rain hia-ate his hair was red with blue on the tip of the spikes, an evil glare came across his face as he said "Hiiasbi, Ruki I have finally found you"


	2. Cursed

Chapter two: Cursed!

By Ruki-kun6

Im back, and here's chappy 2 hope you like

Ruki stairs at the spiky haired guy with anger in his eyes ready to kill in an instant.

The spiky haired figure smiled evily and said "oh I almost forgot to introduce myself." I am Hiiasbi, Marki wielder of the rinnegan"

Two other hidden rain ninja in the room standing next to him move toward ruki with weapons drawn , ruki makes handsigns and shadows wrap around them, then crush them without hesitation and without them knowing what had happened.

Marki laughs "you live up to your reputation. Then again so does anyone who has gained the title Kage"

Ruki looks down then looks back at him "why, why did you do this to my village!" he says in a pissed tone.

Marki laughed in an insane way "this was never about your village. That was only a distraction; my only goal is to kill you, my cousin, hehe"

Ruki grew even madder "bastard! You killed innocent people for that! Im going to kill you" Ruki made handsigns and a green aura formed around him, he extended to of his fingers and the aura formed there " aura style: destructive senbon" a green blast shot out, bearing missing Marki as it completely obliterated the wall behind him.. Marki walks out through the hole in the wall that was just made... "Let's take this outside"

Mean while… Nana, Rei, trace, and kei arrive at the outer wall of shakaure and find the giant snake that ruki summoned still there. Nana and Rei look at the snake, then it notices them there and moves downward toward them as it says "Heeello Ladyssss"

Rei and Nana look down..then Rei says : why don't you go away your creeping Nana out" the snake looks away "fine it was getting boring around here anyway" the snake goes poof in a big ball of smoke.

Both Ruki and Marki stand on the Roof of what use to be an academy they both watch each other cautiously then ruki looked down saying "for so long I thought I was a monster, thought I would always be cursed, but I see now , who the real monster is. This ends here, I will never let you hurt anyone ever again"

Ruki looked up and his eye had changed it had a swirly pattern with a mixture of red and white, blood trickled down ruki's face from his eye.

Marki laughed "so this is the Hiiasbi Sharingan, I expected more than that"

Ruki looked at him " enough talk its time to stop playing games and end your life along with every other hidden rain ninja who is here today"

Both Ruki and Marki made handsigns a sphere of yellow light appeared in ruki's hand it somewhat resembled resengan and chidori at the same time. Then the same green aura appeared it merged with the sphere Turing it to a pure green color "Aura style: luminescence sphere" ruki said under his breath

A red sphere formed in the palm of marki, it looked evil and ominous ruki made sure he copied marki's jutsu with his sharingan eye.. marki laughed and said "blood sphere"

Mean while Nana, kei, Rei , and trace moved closer and watch this unfold…trace hesitated then he moved forward saying " im not going to let Ruki die" but kei held him back.. "no trace Ruki can handle it himself" kei said with no emotion

trace began to think to himself and have a memory

(memory lol)

Both Ruki and trace, seemed to be walking down a dirt road, ruki had red armor on, and a shakagure headband with the tree sharingan prongs as its symbol. Trace was wearing the usual combat gear from the hidden leaf village, but his headband had a line through it. As they continued on, the began to have a conversation

Trace looked at ruki with curiosity " so Ruki, what is our plan exacually to capture a member of the organization…the Akatsuki?"

Ruki looked at him " well. We need to set a trap for one of the members..and well..seeing as I have something bound to my soul. Id make the perfect bait. Then id use my kekkei genkai to take position of his body, then with the help of you, Rei. kei. zin ,and nana we will take down the organization from the inside. "

Trace looked at him confused " you'd use yourself as bait? That sounds crazy!"

Ruki looks at him " listen trace…. I have no family. Nothing really to live for..id have no problem dieing, anything to make this world a better place…just as my mother would want it to be"

Trace looked at him " your mother sounds like she was a visionary, and only wanted peace. but we all know if that happened we'd be out of our jobs"

Ruki smiles " true. but she always seemed to see the goodness within someone's heart..

Trace looked at him " Ruki , will you ever be able except people as your family again?"

Ruki looked at him with a serious look " the way I see it you guys are my family now ..all I have, and all id die for."

Trace smiles "yeah we are like family "

(end of memory)

Both Ruki and Marki rush toward each other with there jutsu in play. the luminescence sphere and blood sphere collide .and make an explosion that sends ruki flying through a floor of the academy and sends mark flying off the roof

Ruki climbs out of rubble and slowly makes his way back to the roof, where he finds Marki waiting for him, Ruki makes handsigns "Jouro senban (raining needles)" needles start to form and head toward marki, he makes handsigns "Chakra no tate-chakra shield" the needles bounce off this charka shield that formed around him.

Marki laughs "is this all you have, I thought you were stronger than this"

Ruki makes more handsigns "Metamorphic style: elemental absorption" he just stands there "bring it on, if you think you can kill me Marki!"

Marki smiles then makes handsigns "blood sphere" then he rushes towards ruki and smashes the red sphere right into Ruki sending him flying into a wall…. "not so high and mighty now are you ruki"

Ruki just stays there stuck in the wall, he starts to see images of the people who he cares about most, images of his mother, sister, Itachi, sasuke, Rei, Nana, Kei ,trace and even Zin die before him. He slowly opens his eye, it is not the same sharingan he had as before it has developed into the Hiiasbi Mangekyou sharingan there is no white in the sharingan, the spirals have completely overlapped the white and it has turned red, he looks directly at Marki casting him into the Tsukuyomi or god of moon technique , Marki looks on as everything around him turns black, a red moon appears in the sky chains appear around Marki's arms and legs then a young boy walks up to him holding a kantana.

Marki looks down " where the hell am I?"

Ruki's voice comes out of the little boy " I control time and space and everything in this dimension, your lucky, to be the first to ever push me this far, thanks to you I have now fully developed my Sharingan" The boy stabs Marki over and over at least a thousand times in the dimension...

then Ruki releases the genjutsu and Marki falls to his knees, blood running out of his mouth, and Ruki looks down at him

"you'll never be able to reach the level I have, its not because you cant try. Its because you only depend upon yourself and that path will get you no where. Its people like you that killed my mother . Your not even worth my time" Ruki turns his back to him and walks away.

Marki struggles to his feet and unhinges the sword on his back "don't you walk away from me" he rushes at ruki with the blade in hand, he raises the sword to strike ruki, but Ruki turns around just in time, and punches him in the face then, takes the sword and stabs him through the stomach sending marki flying backwards to the other end of the roof.

Then Ruki looks back "fine you want to end this then we will"

Marki pulls the blade out of him then makes more hand signs and five other versions of him appear and they make handsigns "blood Sphere" they all converge there spheres into one before disappearing now the sphere is three times the size it was originally

Ruki closed his eyes and said to himself "please im almost out of charka, give me your power yatsumi, and Kikkio the same green aura surrounded him, and Ruki began to change his skin turned purple, he grew big fox/wolfish ears that are purple, and his hands turned to claws, then he made hand signs "Aura style: extreme annihilation jutsu" a little ball of aura formed in front of him, it began to grow as it was absorbing the life force out of anything that was near by, it began to take some life force out of ruki, but left enough to where ruki would survive. It grew twice the size of Marki's sphere and marki rushed Ruki , he jumped up in the air ready to strike with the blood sphere, Ruki extended his finger and the green ball of aura blast upwards and smashed into the blood sphere, though it absorbed it then it collided with marki reducing him to bone then obliterating the bone and leaving no trace of Marki… shortly after word ruki fell to the ground, Rie kei nana and traced rushed over to ruki and before he passed out nana hugged him saying "if you survive im going to kill you ruki" with tears running down her face…


	3. Ruki wakes up

Chapter 3 : randomness/ Ruki wakes up

Hope you liked chapter's one and two. Well here we go on chap 3. its kinda a filler and kinda not

. hehe and rei-chan if your reading this " Itachi-smack"

By Ruki-kun6

Kei sets up stairs with the rest of the group except, Nana and Rei who are down stairs in the infirmary with Ruki, who has not yet woken up. Rei walks up the stairs and into the same room everyone else is in.

Kei "so how is ruki?" he asks about to open the refrigerator

Rei looks back at him " he's doing ok, it isn't taken him to long to recover thanks to Nana's healing justu"

Kei smiles "that's good" then he opens the refrigerator door and a raccoon jumps out attacking his face, he falls to the ground screaming "wtf?"

Rei, trace and Zin bust out in laughter at the sight of the raccoon attack,

Zin begins to sneak up on rei making a noise and saying "hehe" under his breath, he gets close to her then she turns around and punches him in the face saying "keep away from me and nana-chan you dirty perv!"

Trace walks over to a cookie jar and takes out the last cookie "mhmm the last cookie !" Zin and rei give trace a dirty look then jump on him for the cookie and begin kicking and punching creating a big ball of dust.. Kei would have stepped in but he is to busy messing with the raccoon who is fat because it ate most of the food..

Nana walks up the stairs "what in the world is going on up here!"

Everyone stops to look at her, even the raccoon, then a second later they go at it again.. Nana sighs and just goes back down stairs. Zin fumbles and accidentally knocks over ruki's pile of "special potion" (aka. Alcohol) and is spills all over the place… then Zin looks down "uh oh he's gonna kill me" he thinks to himself. Then Rei knocks Trace out and eats the cookie "haha my cookie !!"

Then Kei manages to throw the fat raccoon out the window. Then he stands there panting and sighing. " I hate raccoons"

Ruki slowly opens his eye because of all the racket upstairs, he try's to move but is in pain. He looks over and spots nana and smiles, then she walks over to him and whamps him on the head "don't do anything that stupid again, you here me !!"

Ruki rubs his head in pain "yes nana-chan" he slowly gets up and walks out of the room, where he heads up to the main room where everyone else is.. He gets up there and then sees his special potion smashed "what happened to my Potion!"

Everyone points to Zin and he looks down, Ruki walks over and hits him in the face then he walks over to Rei " say want to go to Hidden Rain with me?" she nod and says "yup"

Both Rei and Ruki leave and head of to hidden rain, after a while they reach their destination. They both walk into the Hiiasbi shrine in hidden rain.

Ruki walks right up to a book in the middle of the shrine , Rei just looks around inside the abandoned building.

Ruki tears a couple of pages out of the book, and then hands it to Rei saying "here you can have this " then they both walk outside and as soon as they do, Ruki destroys the Shrine with his jutsu "Aura style: destructive senban"….

Rei just sets there reading the book , then three hidden rain ninja show up

"Well well well if it isn't Hiiasbi, Ruki " one of them say..as they all have evil smiles on their faces.

Ruki looks at Rei " want to handle them?"

Rei Smiles " of course I do, what took you so long to ask?"

She takes them out without a moment's hesitation and without anytime at all… "all talk and no play" she smirks…

Ruki looked at her," why don't you head back to the base, im going to take some time off k?"

Rei nodded and just walked off

Ruki walked off to a place where he could get some relaxation ,after all he had found out he and rei are related not to long before his village was in trouble and it was kinda stressing him , he went and sat under a tree, then ruki dosed off and began having a dream:

(dream )

he saw a woman much older than him, her hair was also blue but it was a lighter blue and not a solid blue color as his hair is.

She was smiling at him and hugging a young blue haired boy.

(then the dream started to turn….)

the woman was covered in blood and laying on the ground, and the blue haired boy was holding her tightly…,tears running down his face…

The woman spoke to him softly " you must be strong, let the name of our clan live on in you my son…I will always love you, and a piece of me will always be with you. never forget the kindness within your heart"

Ruki awoke with tears running down his face and said " I will never forget you mother"

Ruki whipped off his face and started getting hungry, he picked a couple apples from the tree and ate them

Then he sat under the tree again, and took out of a picture, it has a girl about 25, brown hair and on the back of the picture the name reads "nana-chan"

After a moment he tucks the picture back in his cloak, and stands up then he starts to walk along a road.

a little girl, happened to be walking down the same path Ruki was on. She passed by him, skipping while giggling.. and said "hi..bye"

Ruki's blue hair blew out of his face revealing that he had only one eye. He looked at her in curiosity then chased after her, "hello"

She smiles and said "hey how's it going, oh my god what happened to your eye" she asked she touched ruki's face while feeling grief, and sorrow for the man,

Ruki smiles back at the girl " don't feel sorry for me, I gave it to someone who could put it to better use" ruki smiles and extends his hand." My names ruki hiiasbi, son of itachi,uchiha and hakuri hiiasbi,

She smiled while thinking to herself "how did he know I was thinking that, all I did was touch his face?" she extended her arm also while giggling and shook his hand, " it's nice to meet you. I'm E.K., im just an orphan," she said with a sad look on her face.

Ruki gives E.K a hug " I never knew my father until recently. And my mother died when I was young. I am the last of my clan. I know your pain" ruki said.

"yeah it's ok. I don't know who my father or mother was .I used to live in a orphanage, but I ran away from there ages ago, I couldn't take the way they treated me anymore" E.k said with a smile.

Ruki looked at her "I have something bad inside me"

E.K looked back at him, while raising an eyebrow then looked at him weird " what do you mean by that, Ruki?"

Ruki looked at her " I have a monster bound to my soul. No thanks to orochimaru! But it's not as much of a Burdon as u might think"

She smiles " yeah I know. It seems pretty cool. It shouldn't be a Burdon since it makes you invincible strong and what not, im sure you have some wicked move to go with it"

Ruki laughs a little bit "im not really invincible. Everyone has a limitation" he takes out a kunai and absorbs it into his hand

E.k. stares at his hand while smirking " like I said, that's awesome to me"

Both Ruki and E.K. reach the end of the road. Ruki smiles and takes out a head band that has three prongs, like on the sharingan, and hands it to E.K.

She looks at ruki. " why are you giving me this for?"

Ruki smiled and looked at her. Then took out a piece of paper and wrote."Aiko, I met this girl upon my journey and she needs a good home, please assist her if you can. Ruki" ruki smiles and says " you now have a family, the village hidden in the shadows will look after you, give this not to the second shakage of the village."

Ruki headed in the direction of the base , and E.k. headed in the opposite direction, to her new found home..

Ruki took back off to the base of the Akatsuki, after he had relaxed enough


	4. Legend of the twilight warrior

Chapter 4: Legend of the twilight warrior

Hehe well if you're reading this rei-chan , yes I finally put up chap 4, hope you all enjoy.

By Ruki-kun6

Ruki sat in his room, he took out the pages he had taken from the book he gave Rei , and began reading them over. Soon afterwards he walked out of his room and found rei " were going to the twilight village" he demanded and grabbed her, though she bit him to make him let go of her, saying she would be glad to go anyway.

Soon afterwards they left there base and headed on there way to look for the Twilight village.

Rei Smirked " you sure this place even exists?"

Ruki looked at her " it can only be found when the moon is out rei, other wise we'd already be there"

Night fell and the moon came out, then Both Ruki ,and Rei were astonished as they entered the gates of this hidden village. Then once inside , decided to take a nap after a hard days work. Rei was hardly able to get any sleep because of ruki's snoring.

(Morning)

Ruki woke up to find that Rei was gone and there was a message taped on his forehead it said " Couldn't stand your snoring, so I decided to go explore the village, will meet you back here eventually"

Ruki walked out of the make shift tent he had set up, and began to wonder around the village, then he came upon a little boy who was wearing a jacket with Ruki's clan symbol on it then, Ruki started a conversation with him.

"Are you from the Hiiasbi clan?" Ruki asked curiously

The little boy responded fastly " yup. Though im from the cadet branch ,not the main, like you sir."

Ruki looked surprised " how did you know I am from the Hiiasbi clan?"

The little boy smiled " by your charka, no one of the cadet branch has that kind of special charka"

Ruki looked confused " you can see charka?"

The child smiled again " yup. Unlike the main branch of the Hiiasbi clan, who can manipulate there body to what ever substance, they wish at will"

Ruki watched him closely " you're quite informed for a child"

The child Turns his head to one side " yup that's because the elder of the Hiiasbi clan has taken me on as her apprentice"

Ruki smiled " do you think you could take me to see this village elder?"

The child smiled brightly " yes sir, she has predicted you would come see her anyway"

Both Ruki and the child walked up to a bigger building, there was two guards one on each side of the door, and they both bowed as Ruki walked by with the kid. They both walked into to find an old lady about age ninety setting in a chair. Ruki looked directly into her eyes "she's blind?"

The old woman smiled and said "why, yes, yes I am"

Ruki kneeled down, and then the old lady said " why you don't need to kneel , you are the one from the Main branch of the clan, not me."

Ruki looked at her confused " Main branch?"

The lady Scratched her head " yup, your are the descendant of my cousin. The one now known as the Twilight warrior. I still remember his charka signature, and your charka is somewhat like his, it has so much potential, and could be used for the greater good"

Ruki looked at her " you know so much.."

The old lady smiled again " let me begin with the story of your ancestor Mishi Hiiasbi. Or better yet, let me show you" she extended her finger.

(Memory genjutsu )

a man's blond with a hint of blue hair blew in the wind, he was wearing ninja armor from the Twilight village, his eyes and sword were focused on a

large demon infront of him, the demon looked like a giant wolf it had 3 eyes, and five tales. The man was the only thing standing between the beast and the Village. A green aura swirled around the man as the beast moved ever closer to the village, its tails smashing against the ground, destroying tree's and anything unfortunate to wonder near the beast..

The man looked determined while saying " I will not let you harm this village, my home, and the home of everyone I care about" the man made handsigns and the green aura began converging into the blade and the man jumped striking the wolf right in the head, the sword began to absorb the wolf into it and in a matter of minutes the wolf had completely disappeared, and the man was laying on the ground with the sword next to him.

(end of Memory Genjutsu)

The old lady smiled " shortly after his death, his sons took the book from the sanctuary and left the village then went to hidden rain…he had the same determination you did when you were willing to die to protect your village"

Ruki looks shocked "how do you…."

The old lady puts her hand on the side of her face "your charka tells many things, like the past. I can see it all"

Ruki looks down "……"

The old lady takes a drink of tea " your mother gave birth to you and your sister in this village.. shortly after your sister's death your mother left with you to hidden Rain as….

The old lady extended her finger again then Ruki found himself floating in a black place….he started to look around…

The same blue haired woman from before appeared, she made her way to ruki….he looked at her "mother?"

The blue haired woman Smiled and put her hand on the side of ruki's face " my son you have grown up so much"

Tears started to run down his face "mother im sorry, I couldn't protect you.."

She kissed his forehead " you never needed to protect me"

Ruki looked Down " if only I had been stronger, I would have been able to save you."

She rubbed Ruki's head "if anything it made you stronger ruki, just look at your friends, you'd protect them without a moment's hesitation. And the same for your village"

Ruki began to smile and looked in her eyes " mother I love you"

She smiled and took off a necklace she was wearing, and placed it in ruki's hand " and I love you my sun"

And about that time Rei smashed through the door, and Ruki opened his eye and was shocked to see the necklace was real and in his hand. He placed it around his neck then turned around to see Rei " why do you always have to destroy things?"

Rei just smiles " because it is fun"

The old lady snapped her finger and said "now for the real reason you're here, you seek the sword, and as the last surviving member of the main branch of the clan, it is your duty to carry it now"

One of the guards walks up with the sword and then hands it to Ruki carefully. It looked like any ordinary kantana, but both Rei and ruki began to get an evil vibe off the blade. "It will be my honor to keep the blade" ruki says smiling

The old lady smiled " one more thing, it is most powerful, when the moon is full, that is also when it can be broken, releasing the demon within the blade..

Rei looked at the kantana with mischief in her eyes. As Ruki and she walked out of the building and back into the village.


	5. sealing the gobi no Houkou

chapter 5: Sealing the Gobi no Houkou

Hehe well here's info on the Gobi no Houkou-has five tails, each one with a different element, If you've ever heard of the legend of the Bijuu's, the five tailed demon, is in the form of a white wolf. I don't know if it exists or not or will in the manga or anime but it is very interesting so I decided to put it in my Fan fic. Hope you like.

By Ruki-kun6

Both Rei and Ruki made it back to the base, despite Rei trying to steal the sword from Ruki many times. Later that night, there was a full moon, Ruki, Zin, Kei, and Trace all went out away from the base at about midnight, leaving Rei and Nana Asleep.

Ruki held the blade " so you all ready for this?"

Kei Smiled Evily " so what's the plan"

Ruki looked at over at Zin, and Trace "we tame the Gobi no Houkou, make it take human form, then knock it out and seal in human form, and take him back to the base, it's going to take a lot of charka"

Kei nodded " let's begin"

Ruki Took out the blade, then absorbed the same metal from the blade, and with one blow broke the sword in two. A white Aura started to swirl around and the giant wolf revealed its self, as it stared down at the four who had just released it.

It spoke with a deep voice, "hmmm….. who is it who had freed my from my prison"

Ruki raised his hand "that would be me, and you are the Gobi no Houkou?"

Gobi no Houkou smiled showing its fangs " you're quite the knowledgeable one aren't you? No wonder your charka resembles the one who had sealed me inside that damn blade.."

Ruki looked back at the beast" well unlike my ancestor I don't see you as a monster, were equal's"

The wolf laughed " equals huh?"

Ruki activated the Hiiasbi Mangekyou sharingan , and looks directly into the demon wolf's eyes… after about ten minutes the wolf lays it's head on the ground, then takes on human form. He has white hair, with a line of black going down the middle of it, he still has somewhat of fangs, and his eyes are a deep purple color.

Trace walks up behind him and hits him in the back of the head with a big peace of wood, and he falls over knocked out

Ruki Looked down " I can't believe it worked!" then he walked over to the demons body, and made handsigns and a seal appeared on the demon's chest, Ruki drains his charka and Green aura in it, and so does Trace.

Then Kei makes hand signs and a seal appears on the demon's forehead

And both him and Zin drain there charka into the seal on his forehead, soon all four of them were out of charka, and resting on the ground, The seal on the demon's head disappeared, but the one on his chest stayed. The next morning the demon awoke, to find the four of them staring at them,

Ruki smiled " I think well call him Houkou"

Kei Smiled as well " I agree"

Both Zin and trace nodded

Then Ruki handed him a hia-ate from shakaure, but it has a line through it, then he also hands him an akatsuki cloak. Saying "welcome to the group"

Houkou Looks at them with a sarcastic look on his face "why should ?"

Ruki took out a picture of Rei and hands it to him " that's why"

Houkou Smiled " well hell, if you whould have shown me this earlier, you wouldn't have had to knock me out. I would gladly stay in human form, she's hot"

Both Zin and Kei, had a look of pure terror on there face, but kept quite.

Houkou put the Hia-ate and cloak on smiling at the four.

Ruki looked at him thinking " I hope we didn't just make a huge mistake"

All five of them made there way back to the base, where Rei and nana were waiting for them.

Ruki walked in standing next to Houkou, but he ran over to Rei the moment he saw her.

She Smirked "so you idiot's broke the sword and sealed the Gobi no Houkou in its human form."

Ruki, Zin, trace, and Kei stood there looking down thinking "how did she?"

She smiled again then looked at Houkou, " don't get any ideas wolf boy. Im not the dating type."

Houkou looked down then looked at her again Trying to hug her, but Rei, just bit him, and whopped him upside the head " no"

Nana looked at him then gave him a hug, and Ruki's eyes flared up and he growled a little, buy Houkou just smiled.

Kei walked slowly towards the bathroom, as soon as he opened the door, the fat raccoon jumped on his face and started to bite him "WTF" he said as he ran around the base with the raccoon attacking his face , he got the raccoon an threw it out the window again, but slipped and fell breaking Ruki's special potion, and getting it into his raccoon wound's " its everywhere, its in my raccoon wounds! My god it burns! BURNS!"

Everyone else started laughing at this.

A random bird flies up and try's to make a nest in Zin's hair, he starts trying to hit it, but then the bird starts pecking his head " gahhh… damn it"

He starts running around, but trips and lands on Kei, and the bird starts to peck both of them back and fourth.

Ruki, Nana, Rei and Houkou just looked on in fascination


	6. betrayal

Chapter 6: Betrayal!

Hehe im back, and I have come up with a devious plot twist in the fan fic.

By Ruki-kun6

Nana hugged Houkou again and Ruki just got pissed off even more. He started to move toward Houkou who has an evil smile on his face because he knows its pissing ruki off, Kei grabs a hold of his shirt and holds ruki back, " calm down Ruki, why don't you cool down, then you and him have a mission to get him to gain some experience"

Ruki calmed down a little "fine, what's the mission?"

Kei smiled " its to the hidden cloud, they will be transporting secret documents to hidden leaf, we need you two to go and intercept the documents"

Ruki looked a little happier " at least I get to kill" he walked over to Houkou, and dragged him out of Nana's arms "come on we've got a mission"

Houkou looks down while being dragged away " damn"

They left the base and headed out to Hidden Cloud, they reached it in no time thanks to Ruki's giant snake. Both Ruki and Houkou watched as 3 hidden cloud ninja left there village carrying the documents

Both ruki and Houkou jumped them and killed them quickly, grabbed the documents, and began to head back to the base. They decided to stop at a river to take a break, ruki stood and watched the river, it seemed to go on for some distance, Houkou was standing behind him, he slowly unhinged his sword, quietly making sure that ruki had not heard him. Then he Stabbed Ruki through the back, and all the way through the chest with the kantana , ruki fell to his knees, and turned his head half way around, about the time Houkou hit him in the head with a rock, knocking him out and sending him into the River. "you got what you deserved and now Nana will be all mine" Houkou said running back to the base.

Ruki floated down the river for some distance, before a teenage girl, with blond hair and brown eye's found him and drug him out of the river and took him to her tent.

(Meanwhile)

Houkou walked into the base with a sad look on his face and walked over to Kei

Kei looked at him " where's Ruki?"

Rei, Zin, Nana, and trace were in earshot of what Houkou was about to say.

"he stabbed himself at a river, we had stopped to take a break, he grabbed my blade, and stabbed it through his chest, then fell in the river, he had gotten to far away, by the time I realized what had happened"

Kei looked down thinking to himself " why would he?"

A look of shock came over, Rei, zin and Trace as Nana began to cry as she ran out of the room.

Kei looked over at Rei, and Trace " were going to investigate"

Houkou took them to the exact spot where he had stabbed Ruki, there wasn't anything out of the ordinary there, Ruki's blood was still there though.

"hmm" Kei thought to himself

Rei walked up to Kei " its ruki's blood alright, but it doesn't seem like Something Ruki would do, he may have been an idiot at times , but he wouldn't do something that stupid."

Kei looked at her " yeah, Houkou's story just doesn't seem right. Why would Ruki grab his blade and not carry one himself?"

Trace walked up as well " good point, we shall keep an eye on him from now on, he doesn't get out of anyone's sight"

They all returned to the base, and then Houkou went to confort Nana thinking " its all going according to plan, soon I will have her and then ill take out the rest of the Group member's

(back at the girl's tent)

she began to use medical jutsu on Ruki, and heal him while talking to herself "boy, got to him just in time, had it been any later, he would have died"

she laved Ruki on a soft blanket, and put her hands on his face, then moved his hair and discovered he had only one eye

" interesting, he does sure have bad luck when it comes to being hurt, though I couldn't help notice the sword wound, it came through his back, and out his chest, he must have been facing the river when he was ambushed or something"

then she examined the rest of his body "peculiar one he is, looks like he has a seal on his chest, hmm. He is also wearing a weird ring, maybe that has something to do with the cloak he was wearing?"

an idea popped up In her head and she leaned down and gave ruki a kiss, and about that time, Ruki opened his eye

She backed away, blushing, and crossing her arms " im sorry….I"

Ruki scratched his head "um its ok I guess.." and he was thinking " well this is awkward.. though I never was getting anywhere with Nana….who knows?"

She looked nervously at ruki.. " I um.. found you in the river. You were almost dead…"

Ruki smiled at her " thank you for saving me" he walked over and hugged her, and as he did she blushed again.

She looked at him with a smile " your welcome I guess.."

Ruki looked at her " well I don't know how I will repay you, but I may have something" he kissed her, and handed her a rose..

She smiled even more " what are you going to do now?"

Ruki looked back at her " going to take care of a traitor, will I be able to see you again?"

She looked at him " yeah I live in konoha"

Ruki looked at her, then took out the documents which where dry now, and placed them in her hand "take this to the hokage, I believe it need's to go to your village."

She nodded and Ruki took off heading back to his base…it didn't take him long to get back to the base, and as he walked through the door, Everyone looked at him in shock…

Rei smirked " he didn't die, well that's not much of a surprise"

Kei looked at him " ruki? What happened?"

Trace, and zin just stared.

Ruki looked Pissed " where's Houkou?, im going to give him a damn reason to regret living"

Kei looked at him " he's with Nana, what really happened?"

Ruki got even madder, " he tried to kill me" he walked away, into nana's room and punched Houkou right in the face. Houkou then jumped out the window saying " come get me then"

Ruki followed him to a part of the island where there was just forest

Houkou Smirked " you should have died"

Ruki just stood there " you stole my girl, try'd to kill me, and lied to my friends. Im going to make you regret even being born" he clenched cracked his knuckles

"Oh boo hoo, its pay back.. you deserved it. And if you wouldn't have came along I would have killed everyone but nana" Houkou said in a dark voice

Ruki looked even madder " your going to die here"


	7. interuption

Chapter 7: interruption!!

im back, and im sorry it took me soooo long to update the fic..

By Ruki-kun6

Both Ruki and Houkou watched each other carefully. Then ruki, tore a hole in his cloak where the seal that held the shadow demon in him was, and used his aura to unseal the seal some… the aura swirled around the markings and it became broken some, thus black matter started coming out of it and attaching itself to ruki and changing him. Soon the transformation was complete, what looked like a mix between a giant fox and a wolf stood before Houkou. As he continued to eye ball it.

It opened its mouth and a loud screech came out, and Houkou was forced to grab his ears. " damn"

A girl watched carefully in the back ground, her hair color was the same as the previously killed Marki's, and her eyes where the same rinnegan, the ear peace she is wearing starts to buzz and a deep voice comes on the ear peace " so have you, extracted the target?"

She focuses her attention on Houkou, and a smile comes upon her face " no, not yet there is complications"

The voice speaks again " damn it Marki, im sending Kaeda maybe he can get the job done"

She just takes the ear piece out and crushes it while saying " god. he has no trust in my ability's"

A moment later Ruki lunges at Houkou, he barley manages to dodge, because of the speed that Ruki now posses…

A man, with half of his hair covering one side of his face wearing strange armor and a hidden leaf headband with a line through it appears next to Marki. " which ones the subject?" he asks bluntly

Marki reply's " Kaeda, he is the one with the white hair."

Kaeda, smiles " this wont take long"

Ruki lunges at Houkou again, but this time, Kaeda teleports and grabs him, then teleports them back to the spot where He and Marki were previously

Ruki just stands there in confusion

and without a moments hesitation, all tree of them, Kaeda, marki and Houkou disappear leave ruki there to wonder around not finding a trace of them at all. then Ruki just reverts back to normal and heads back into the base.

REi looks at him " so he got away?"

Ruki looks back" yup the strangest thing. he was there one minute then someone else pops up and there both gone."

Trace over heard this and thought to himself "Kaeda...? he is helping them?"

then Ruki just went to his room and fell asleep.

(dream/memory's)

An eight year old girl, had bluish hair with a mixture of black in it, . was laying under sheets, and looked to be very ill, a child about a year old and had blue hair, watched her, she leaned over to her young Brother ,and placed her hand on his face. A green aura, appeared around the eight year old, and was being transferred into the child "with this I give you, the one thing I have left ..my potential, and power.."

The little child was still focused on her then started to cry..

She leaned up and kissed the child's forehead "no matter what happens to me, I will always be with you my brother, watching over you in some form, I will always love you"

The girl laved back down, her hand fell limp. And she closed her eyes forever….

(Sometime later)

an older blue haired woman about age thirty-nine, was smiling down, at a child about age six. Who had had darker blue hair than her… she made handsigns "these are the handsigns you need to use to try to use that jutsu"

Ruki tried to make the same hand signs, but it was off from his mothers hand signs. "mother am I ever going to get this right!" ruki says with some disappointment

Hakuri smiled down at her son" like everything else,ruki, to perfect it, it will take practice, and you must never give up hope" she kissed ruki's forehead.

Ruki smiled and tried it again, but failed "darn"

Hakuri smiled and said "ok now, Ruki, its time for your kunai throwing lessons"

Ruki looked down " yes mother"

Hakuri handed him a kunai "ok ruki, now try to hit the target on the tree"

Ruki threw the kunai , it bounced of the tree and stuck in his shoulder then he fell to his knee's clenching his shoulder in pain, hakuri ran over, took the kunai out ,then cleaned and bandaged his shoulder, then she hugged him tightly

Ruki struggled to get free "mother, your hurting me!"

"7 years later"

Ruki walked along the streets of the hidden rain, he was wearing the headband, and appeared to be age thirteen

As he walks along he spots a little girl, with black hair and red stripes in it. She seems to be wearing torn cloths, and doesn't look to be very clean…Ruki approaches the young girl

"what are you doing out here all alone, young one?"

at first the girl. Looked very nervous but replied back slowly "ive always lived this way…I have nothing, and no one to take care of me"

Ruki smiles at the girl " what is your name?"

The girl looked at him for a second " Aiko. And yours?"

Ruki replied happily "my names Ruki.. Say Aiko.. would you like to come along with me, I can give you a place to live, food, and decent cloths"

Aiko smiled and jumped on him " YES!! Thank you sooooo much…" tears of joy ran down her face…

Ruki smiled and helped her climb up on his back then he carried her to where he was currently living...


	8. randomness

Chapter 8: Randomness again!!

Let me start of by saying. Please…please Rei-chan don't get mad at me for what I put in the is chappy….makes cute chibi face with puppy dog eyes im sorry…..

By Ruki-kun6

kei: Hey everyone, who wants to play a game?

Zin: Oh! me me Kei-sama!

Itachi: I guess this sounds fun...

Trace: sigh

Ruki:! I want to play!

Kei: Okay, I have to make the first rule. Each of us will make a game and play it one at a time like compromising.

Zin: HAI! i HAVE A GAME!!

turns on flash lightspooky music it is... we're gonna peek in Rei-chan's Wardrobe...

Ruki: Zin... are you sure?..

Itachi: I guess It's good...

Trace : speechless

Kei: Okay then, let's start with Zin's game...

The akatsuki members sneak in Rei's room and peeked in her wardrobe...

Zin: ooooooOOOOooo...

Zin found something interesting...

Kei: What is it zin?

Zin: rei-chan's panties...Stretches Panties

Rei: What are you guys doing here?

Ruki,Kei,zin,trace,and Itachi: thought OMG!

Rei looks at zin ZOMFG!!

What the HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!

AND WHAT IS ZIN HOLDING??

Zin: stretches panties again your P.A.N.T.I.E. Rei-chan

Rei anime vein clutches fist

you... you.. YOU ALL SHALL PAY!!

akatsuki boys:chibi form uh oh...

End of randomness I decided to make………and end of fancy typing style…..

Both Rei and nana were setting on the couch when Kei decided to go to the refrigerator and as he opened it. The raccoon attacked again! "damn it" Kei yelled as he threw it on the ground.

Rei Laughed harder while saying " that's what you get"

Mean while Ruki, Trace and Itachi are down in the infirmary because Rei chan had beat the crap out of Zin after the incident in her room, and as they were leaving the infirmary tentacles came out of the darkness and Drug Zin away and then Ruki trace and Itachi ran as fast as they could, because of the though that came to there mind. And after ward that had this conversation

Trace " damn that was close."

Ruki just stood there in fear.

Itachi looked at them " no way im letting some weird tentacle monster get ahold of me….ive heard the stories…"

Ruki shivered more " ew…sucks to be zin"

Three days later zin popped back up… and nothing was ever said what had happened or how he escaped…

Ruki, Nana, itachi and trace was setting on the couch, they decided to watch some random soap. That was on TV..

Itachi smiles " why doesn't she just kill them?"

Ruki moves closer to Nana, but she pushes him away alittle. "darn" he thinks to himself

Trace just randomly sets there eating a cookie and making a happy face at his cookies

Rei chan just walks across the room in front of the tv with her nose in a book, and Kei prepares to open the bathroom door but has a kunai drawn incase of the raccoon. He opens the door and Zin pop's out and Kei accidentally stabs him with the Kunai. And blood gushes out of his head while he runs around " damn it"

Everyone laughs at Zin's pain. And then continue to do what they were doing.

Ruki gets up "well im going to hidden leaf"

Trace and Kei look at him " why?"

Ruki smiles" oh I forgot to tell you, hehe I met someone special, she' a bit different"

Nana looks at him with anger in her eyes " she, so there's someone else!"

Ruki looks at her " calm down nana, she saved my life. She's just a friend"

Nana clenched her fists " that's right she better only be a friend."

Ruki just walked away thinking to himself " ehhh. Just a friend for now. Hehe.. not like I was getting anywhere with Nana, yet she's so defensive of me, well might as well take my chances"

Then he heads on his way to hidden leaf.


	9. Kohona

By Ruki-kun6

(Hehe just to annoy my friend Rei-chan I have t say this I SUPPORT Sasu&Karin3333333 lol im sorry if you don't like Karin. I do hehe….I like her better than sakura, or Ino(pig) maybe trace would agree with me..After all he told me he though her ability was a lil kinky (sorry Trace lol) …. Well better get to the chapter.)

Ruki walked slowly out of his room, dragging his feet, and then made his way to their basement, which had half of a jail, then walked over to the old leader of the Akatsuki, who was completely tied up, and his mouth gagged, Ruki knocked him out an grabbed his head the drug him along by the head..he slowly made his way to his room, he left Pein outside the door as he went in and changed cloths. He put on a hidden shadow head band, armor close to that of hidden leaf armor, and deactivated his sharingan, then hid the one fang that usually hung out of his mouth, then drug pein out into the main hallway, where Rei stopped him " what are you doing Ruki-kun?"

Ruki smiled and scratched his head " nothing Rei-chan"

Rei hit him up side the head " don't lie to me Ruki"

Ruki smiled " I have orders by Kei to drop this prisioner off in hidden leaf" ((Total Lie))

Rei-chan stormed off muttering " who the hell does Kei think he is making decisions without me knowing it."

Ruki put pein over his shoulder and disappeared toward hidden leaf.

About half way to hidden leaf, the earpiece Ruki had started buzzing, and Ruki stopped and answered it " yes??"

Kei's voice came in the back ground " damn it Ruki. WTF are you doing!!"

Ruki smiled alil at the though of the big vein that must be bulging from Kei's forehead after finding out what Ruki was doing " Nothing Kei-sama"

Kei's voice got even more pissed " get back to the base Ruki"

Ruki looked at the village that was infront of him " its not like he's a use to us anymore. Pein is useless, and I need him"

Kei calmed down alil " fine then…but just don't cause any trouble and give a bad name for the New Akatsuki got it"

Ruki smiled " understood". Then he pushed a button and the conversation between him and Kei were over. And Kei set back in his chair " what are we going to do with him?"

Rei just smiled " give him some credit. He's smarter than he leads on…after all he just took pein, to get in good with hidden leaf"

Kei folded his hands " I guess your right Rei"

Ruki slowly made his way to Lady Tsunades office. He walked right in, and dropped Pein on the floor infront of her and shizune They just look at ruki with a really confused look.

Tsunade smiles and looks at ruki " so…who do we have here?"

Ruki smiled " I am hiiasbi, Ruki, and I come with a wanted prisoner for you"

Tsunade took a drink of her potion " hmm…and who did you bring us"

Ruki smiled " Pein….the one who was responsible for Jiraiya's death"

Tsunades glared upon the tied up Pein " impressive.. so your from Shakagure?"

" yes lady tsunade" ruki smiled alil

Tsunade just smiled " fine you can stay in the village just don't cause any trouble, and thank you for your generousness "

Ruki walked out the door and headed toward he thinks Sasuke may be at .

It didn't take him long and he found where sasuke is at, and approached him "hey"

Sasuke looked at him " hi"

Ruki smiled " so your uchiha Sasuke??

Sauske Looked at him " yeah, who is asking?"

Ruki scratched his head " my names Ruki"

Sasuke thinks to himself and says " ruki…. I think ive heard that name before"

Ruki smiled more " well after all I am your brother Itachi's son."

Sasuke's Eyes got really big " your itachi's son!! So you have the sharingan as well?"

Ruki looked at him and both of them activated there sharingans as Ruki smiled " yep"

Sasuke looked at him " where is my brother !!"

Ruki just looked at him " cant tell you.."

Sasuke Looked alil angry " why not"

Ruki looked serous now "because ive already pissed of my leader once today, hed kill me if I did it again"

Sasuke just walked off saying " what ever then.. im going to go find Sakura.. later" he slowly disappeared in the distance.

Ruki just walked off in the opposite direction. Heading toward the house of the girl who had save his life earlier at the River.( her name is Akane Murasaki.)

Ruki slowy walked to Akane's door and knocked on it. And evenuctually she opened the door happy as ever to see Ruki, as she hugged him tightly. Ruki slowly started to loose oxygen. Then Ruki and her cought up with in about an hour or two…and four hours later Ruki walked out of her apartment with his hair messed up, a bite mark on his neck, while putting the armor back on.. she slowly walked up to him and kissed him as he was about to leave. She smiled and said " don't forget to visit me when you can Ruki-Kuuun"

Ruki nodded " I wont" and headed back into the village…

(end of chap nine)

well hope you liked it and heres a disclaimer from our mascot the Raccoon lol

Raccoon Luaghs : some of the characters of this fiction belong to Ruki-kun6 and his friends, though itachi, tsunade, Sasuke, Karin, Pein, and hidden Leaf belong to Kishimoto-sensei….


	10. orochimaru and lost memories

I'm back…and in this chappy there will be a very interesting thing happening to Ruki.. Hehe enough said

Chapter 10: Orochimaru…and the lost memory's

By Ruki-kun6

Ruki headed towards the exit of the village gate, while anbu black ops watched his every move and then jumped infront of him there was three of them, one had long purple hair, another seemed to be wearing a belly-shirt. And the last one had long black hair they staired " so where do you think your going?"

Ruki just smiled " none of your business"

They laughed " really now…you think where just going to let an s class criminal walk right out of our radar"

Ruki's face got serious " you're not as stupid as I expected from the hidden leaf village"

The one with purple hair reached for throwing stars " enough talk now die"

They all three threw them at Ruki. And every one of them made contact with ruki, and he fell to the ground the group of anbu black ops slowly moved toward the body. And a sizzling sound came out of the body….. And the anbu instantly realized this as a paper bomb " damn…." They jumped out of the way of danger, and Ruki took this to his advantage and fled over the border, leaving the anbu in a daze. Ruki traveled about two or three miles into Oto a nearing country near Fire country…and his communicator started to buzz. " Ruki-san you there"

( for those who don't know where Oto is in naruto..look it up.. it's close to fire country)

Ruki spoke into the head set " Aiko…how did you get a hold of me…"

Aiko spoke softly " I Jacked the line…"

Ruki just stood there thinking "oh god Rei will kill both me and her if she finds out" then he spoke " so then what do you have to tell me?"

Aiko hesitated for a moment "I have news of Orochimaru"

After a few moments ruki replied "Orochimaru??"

Aiko spoke again " yes…it turns out he isn't as dead as you though"

Ruki scratched his head "hmm….what of it?"

Aiko spoke softly " from a report he is hiding in a base in OTO"

Ruki looked around " haha just my luck I happen to be in Oto at the moment"

Aiko ran her hand through her hair " Ruki-sama be careful please"

Ruki smiled " Aiko I will well talk to you later"

Ruki cut of communications with her and as soon as he did Rei-chan's voice rang in his ear " what the hell has been going on…why the hell haven't you been picking up"

Ruki just sighed " I have business with an old friend ill report to you soon ok Rei" and after saying that Ruki shut of his communicator and headed toward the base Orochimaru was most likely located in…..

Ruki made his way in the base, killing ever sound ninja he came across it wasn't long before there was a bloody mess everywhere… and soon Ruki came upon Orochimaru setting in a chair laughing at the sight of Ruki…

"Well if it isn't my old friend Ruki."

Ruki looked at him with a angry look on his face "screw you im not your friend"

Orochimaru smiled even more showing his fangs "come now we had some fun times... oh wait that's right you wouldn't remember them…"

Ruki looked at him "what the hell are you talking about you freak?"

"Come now Ruki let me show you" Orochimaru made handsigns and released a jutsu that had been blocking part of ruki's subconscious memories the whole time...

Ruki fell to his knees as Orochimaru began to laugh his twisted laugh… " I used a jutsu to make you forget who you are.. And you became my apprentice like sasuke don't you remember now?"

(memory heres where you may get confused in the time this occurred Orochimaru made ruki thing his name was Kamizuki all up to the point where Orochimaru placed the shadow demon I him.. then Ruki realized what his name was again and everything"

Ruki woke up in a bed with bandages and began looking around " where am i….no who am i..?"

Orochimaru opened the door infront of him… let me explain that to you my child… I found you on the side of the road nearly dead.. you were wearing a hidden leaf head band. And I decided to help you.."

Ruki looked at him " what is my name?"

Orochimaru smiled "your name is Kamizuki"

Ruki though to him self and said "kamizuki I guess this is my name"

Orochimaru smiled " come along child we have much to do" Ruki walked out the door with Orochimaru

(another memory from same time period)

Orochimaru made ruki put on a hidden sound head band. And sent him out regularly for missions. This mission was strange… never before had Ruki been ordered to murder a family….but it was what Orochimaru had ordered and at this point he didn't want to question his orders…Ruki slowly crept into a house… there was four family members, a small boy. Teenage girl, and there mother and father…Ruki only knew they must have done something to upset Orochimaru, other wise he would not have ordered such a thing, but little did Ruki know.. Orochimaru was just testing him. He had no reason to want to kill these people… and wanted to make Ruki into a ruthless killing machine, Ruki slowly crept into the childrens mother and fathers room..he glared at them taking out a kantana and striking the father , and blood splattered everywhere.. the childrens mother screamed as he brought the blade down on her as well… both of the children ran into the room when they heard the scream "mother… father"

Ruki sliced the little boys sister in half without hesitation. Then he slowly brough up the sword over his head as if going to strike the little kid..

(Ruki took out a kunai and stabbed his arm with it canceling out the memory with the pain of the kunai , then he focused his attention back on orochimaru)

"damn you orochimaru you'll pay" Ruki said as he made handsigns

(end of chap 10)

yes I know a cliffhanger

hehe hope you like well ill try to get chap eleven done when I get the chance…been busy with another fic…


	11. orochimaru's perfect weapon

This may be a very good chappy !!

Chapter 11: Orochimaru's perfect weapon!!(Trace-Kun and Rei-chan to the Rescue!)

By Ruki-kun6

Ruki finished making his handsigns and his green aura formed around two of his finger tips he pointed it at Orochimaru with anger in his eyes yelling " Aura style: DESTRUCTIVE SENBON!!"

A green blast shot out where Orochimaru would have been, but ruki was disappointed when the smoke cleared and he saw, a kid with short white hair, standing in front of him, and it had seemed the kid had adsorbed the blast Orochimaru laughed " you have no idea the power I have in my control now"

Ruki activated his sharingan " try me.."

Orochimaru laughed even louder as the kid actived a sharingan one eye seemed to have that of Ruki's and another seemed to have a regular three pronged sharingan "this is perfect…now to test my ultimate weapon.."

Ruki looked shocked " what the hell is he?"

An evil smile came upon Orochimaru's face " oh..i spliced the last remaining genes of Kimimaru, sasuke, and you together…and it was a success, oh yeah and threw in a curse mark…. He is my perfect weapon..his name is Kimisasuki"

Ruki looked even more pissed "Orochimaru!! Damn you… im going to finish you once and for all.."

Orochimaru snapped his fingers and bones grew out of Kimisasuki " you can play with this trash Kimisasuki"

Kimisasuki lunged forward at ruki, and Ruki barely dodged a piece of his bone managed to scratch across Ruki's face…and blood dripped from the wound..

(meanwhile)

Rei-chan and Trace deployed on a mission to retrieve Ruki, they arrived in OTo in no time..for they hadn't taken a break…they didn't want to waist time…or Rei-chan didn't Trace on the other hand had wished they could rest

They decided on the last location that Ruki had been outside the base of Orochimaru and Trace began to shiver at the sign of charka he was detecting.., Rei picked up the same strange of chakra and Trace softly spoke " do you feel that?"

Rei nodded " yeah… Ruki's down there. But that strange chakra what is it?"

Trace just shivered more " its pure evil…I haven't sinced this kinda chakra since you got pissed at Zin."

Rei smiled " soo Ruki could really be in danger if this kinda chakra is present"

Both Rei and Trace sighed and began to walking the creepy base of Orochimaru

(back to the battle)

Orochimaru had completely disappeared and now it is just Ruki and Kimisasuki in Orochimaru's throne Room. Kimisasuki moved faster than Ruki, so Ruki continually tried to block. Because ruki was never really good at taijutsu and Ruki knew if he had to keep this up, he would surely loose the battle…

Ruki made handsigns "Starlight dragon jutsu" a glowing sphere appearing in Ruki's hand then it took on the form of a dragon, it lunged toward Kimisasuki and when it made contact with him, it blasted him through the Roof causing the whole compound to shake..Then Rei and Trace sped up saying " damn we better hurry up"

Ruki climbed through the whole in the roof knowing it was far from over. He stared at Kimisasuki as he got up…"impressive"

Ruki just staired at him " you're a monster…orochimaru's pawn."

Kimisasuki laughed " like you have room to talk,"

Ruki made handsigns "ROSE PEDAL JUTSU"

Rose pedals floated around in the air and then they turned to needles, and rained down on Kimisasuki, but he was able to absorb them,and then sent them back at Ruki and Ruki fell back words, and then quickly picked himself back up "HYPERLINK "ninjutsu-11.php" \\\\l "012" Mizu no Muchi (Whip of Water)"

Kimisasuki made a whip of water appear and lashed it at ruki. It hit him in the face breaking away part of the shell that Ruki was using to protect himself, then the water whip raps itself around Ruki's neck

Ruki throws out needles as s distraction, forcing Kimisasuki to realease the Jutsu and free Ruki. Ruki moves quickly and makes handsigns " starlight sphere" and then Ruki rushes toward Kimisasuki and stabs the Jutsu right through his body, leaving Ruki staning there stuck in him with a WTF look on his face Kimisasuki just laughs and says " you cant win.. your pathetic" then punches Ruki to the ground .

And about that time Trace and Rei get to where the big whole in the throne room is and Trace spots orochimaru trying to slither away , the Rei says " trace go help Ruki. This bastard is mine" then Trace heads up to where Kimisasuki and Ruki is.."need help Ruki?"

Ruki just laughs while getting up " took you long enough, and no"

A curse mark starts to appear going up the side of Kimisasuki's face as he laughs even more " your all fools now ill kill you both"

Both Ruki and trace staired at him

Then Trace spoke " you sure you don't want my help"

Ruki smiled " not yet"

Then the curse mark began to completely transform Kimisasuki and it looked like a combination curse mark of sasuke's transformation and Kimimarus Transformation

Ruki looked at trace " on second thought yeah I want your help"

Trace just smiled " ok then"

(else where)

Rei-chan chases after Orochimaru and throws Kunai stabbing his leggs and making him fall to the ground, then she stood in front of him " now die you creppy ass pedifile"

hehe hope you liked this chapter stay tuned


	12. Fight! the end of hidden of sound

( Chapter 12 intro)

Ruki, zin, Trace, and Kei begin to set up a stage for a concert, and Nana, Rei, and Shamise stared in Awe and curiosity in whatever the Boys where doing, then Ruki picked up a guitar, Kei took the microphone, Trace took the base guitar, and that left Zin with the drums Then they started to play the Song "fighting Dreamers" (naruto theme) and Waves of fan girls, and guys flocked in pushing Nana,Rei and shamise up against the stage on which the boys where playing. And then the boys started to play a different song "psychosocial" (by slipknot) which halfway through the song Zin caught fire and ran around the stage in a blaze (haha yup for the people out there who got the joke, they burn Jesus in that music video) which disrupted the whole concert. Then everyone laughed at Zin's pain., then randomly one of the girls in the crowd yelled " I love you Ruki." and as soon as Nana-chan caught ear shot of it she turned around with Furry and flames in her eyes " who the Hell Just said that!!"

Most of the Fan girls and boys fled in terror for their lives at Nana-chans act of furry and wrath..Then Zin walked up and picked up the microphone

"ok now its time for…….The Rape Song" and as soon as zin got those words out of his mouth..Rei-chan jumped up on stage and started beating the crap out of him with a bat then she smiled and looked at Ruki "now lets get to that chapter"

(end of intro)

Sorry about the intro guys I just got bored

Chapter 12: Fight!! The End of Hidden Sound

By Ruki-kun6

Ruki and Trace barely missed being crushes as Kimisasuki smashed into the ground in front of them, sending both of the ex-shinobi flying backwards.

Ruki picked himself up, and trace did the same, very slowly. Then they both looked at each other and Ruki said " cover my back" to trace

Strange marks appeared on ruki's face and a cloak of chakra took form over ruki . This would later be know as Ruki's shadow cloak. His speed increased to about that of Kimisasuki, then both of them charged at each other and met head on.casuing an explosion, and leaving trace coughing up dust and thinking "damn"

(to Rei-chan and Orochimaru)

Rei stood infrot of Orochimaru " you hurt Ruki-kun. And turned sasuke Evil im going to kill you"

Snakes shot out of orochimaru's mouth and lunged onto Rei-chans arm. Then she glared at him with a pissed look, and eyes full of hatred and then with a mere swipe of her claw completely demolished the snakes that had previously been latched onto her arm.

Orochimaru laughed more evil and sadistic " you will never win little girl.. I cant be killed.. You can try but never succeed"

Rei smashed her claws through Orochimaru's stomach, then more snakes slithered out and tried to attach themselves to Rei and inject poison and she bashed them into the ground " im getting tired of these damn snake's"

(back to the battle between Ruki, and kimisasuki)

Now both Ruki and Kimisasuki where standing in a crater , and blood dripped down from ruki's face and from kisisasuki's left arm.

Kabuto jumped to the top of the base to witness the battle, but just alarmed trace, and he made hand signs "Steam Bullet" a burst of completely invisible steam shot out and impaled kabuto, also blowing various body parts off him., then he just continued to focus on with Ruki and kimisasuki

Ruki closed his eye and concentrated really hard thinking " I hope this works, it may be my only shot to win " Amaterasu!!"

Blood came out of Ruki's eye as the black flames shot out a Kimisasuke, who was bale to dodge it at the last second, while ruki held his eye in pain "damn it"

Kimisasuke laughed " you wont get me with something that pathetic"

Ruki smiled and an idea came to his mind, a combination of Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu . Though it would surely over use his limit, and if he failed he would die..

Ruki walked over to trace and patted him on the shoulder " I have an idea.." then Trace activated his Mizuhi

(back to Rei-chan)

Orochimaru opened his mouth and a snake slithered out, and opened its mouth revealing the Grass Long Blade, he took it out of his mouth and swung it at rei-chan bear;y missing her and cutting off a little of her hair then she made hand signs "Ninja Art: Cerulean Snowstorm!!"

flower pedals created a small vortex and surrounded the creepy snake sannin then collapsed in on itself, engulfing him as the others quickly stopped and waited for the left over pedals to stop.

She then stared over at orochimaru's mangled corpse and when she turned around because she heard a noise two shadow snakes bit into Rei-chans shoulder , and orochimaru reformed himself, her chakra began to form around her and it burnt the shadow snakes and dissolved them, then she threw ninja stars pinning him to the wall and she made hand signs and formed a new kind of jutsu that none of the others had seen before..then she drover her hand into orochimaru's chest permanently sealing off Orochimaru's chakra..then she started to kill orochimaru very slowly and painfully. Doing it piece by piece , but keeping him alive at the same time, then rei used her Kitsune magic and summoned her spork wielding Gnomes leaving a bloody mess all over the place..and orochimaru's girly screams where heard by trace

(back to battle of trace, ruki and Kimisasuki)

Ruki and Trace move in sync and dodge then strike Kimisasuki at the same time sending him flying backwards

Then Ruki casts his Tsukuyomi on Kimisasuke while Trace makes handsigns " Invisible Grip" steam binds kimisasuke where he is and put so much force on him to where he is unable to move then without a moments hesitation Ruki stops using Tsukuyomi and then strikes him with " Amaterasu!!" and then trace makes handsigns and strikes kimisasuki at the same time "steam bullet" leaving nothing but bone where Kimisasuki was once standing

Ruki then looked over at Trace " good job" then they both set down and ruki took out some special potion and drank it to numb himself trace just watched as Rei-chan walked out of the hole covered in blood "got him"

Ruki looked surprised " so that's the end huh?"

She smiled at the two boys " yup killed him and my gnomes helped"

Ruki and trace smiled " come on lets head back to the base.. Its time we got something good to eat"

They all three headed into the sunset ……


	13. strange things and a mission

Chapter 13: strange things and a mission!!

walks to computer and starts typing while half asleep.

Enjoy this chap people..

By: Ruki-kun6

One tail swooped harshly on the ground as the creature howled into the night. Its fiery gaze fixed on the boy with blue erratic hair before him. Its never-ending hate for him filled the green pastures and mountains around him as it lifted its paw to strike the boy.

"You are nothing, Ruki! Everyone hates you even me! Die, you pathetic little creature!"

Ruki woke up from his sudden nightmare as he quickly sat up so that he could catch his breath

Ruki ran his hand through his long blue hair, then slowly got off his bed, and looked around at his room. There was a shelf that had books in it, a computer in the corner an a7x poster, a plant, and a big wad of cloth scattered through out the room.

a little black kitten popped up on his bed and rubs its head against him, indicating it wanted to be petted And ruki did so.

then he got up and walked to the kitchen very slowly because he was half asleep. Then he pulled up to the table , then he dosed off completely un effected by the fact that Rei-chan and Zin where yelling of something little most likely. Ruki though that when rei-chan an Kei fought they seemed like an old married couple, but kept it to himself.

The ruki's head fell onto the table right into the plate in front of him, which happened to be eggs and bacon..

kei and trace seemed to be watching zin and Rei-chan fight, sha-chan was eating, and then nana-chan snuck up behind Ruki and gave his not conscious body a hug "Ruki-kun 3333"

He didn't make any responce and just laved there

Then Nana poked him " ruki-kun?"

She still didn't get any responce , she then yelled in ruki's ear " get up!!"

Ruki jumped into the air, and hung onto the hanging chandelier just like a cat would, but alas the chandelier broke sending Ruki crashing into the table and breaking it with a "thud"

Everyone stopped and looked at ruki, and nana-chan thought to herself "oops didn't mean to hurt him"

And Ruki was once again unconscious rei-chan and Nana drug him in the living room and left him in the floor, where trace tripped and feel over him…because trace doesn't look down to much in the living room

Kei found something of ruki's and then went to put it in his room , when he opened the door he saw the black kitten, it hissed and jumped on his face, biting and scratching at him , propelling him against the hallway

Rei-chan and nana watched " I like this cat"

Then Kei threw the cat in Ruki's room and walked over to ruki's unconscious body, and began shaking him violently. Nana and rei jumped on Kei , and ruki fell to the floor and hit his head with a loud " thump"

Then Nana latched onto ruki, and started rubbing his head

While no one was looking kei snuck away, he took his buster blade out and walked back into ruki's room there he found the kitten

The kitten managed to get on two paws, and started throwing kunai at kei., but they were easily deflected by kei's buster blade.

The kitten seeing that they had no effect took out a smoke grenade, threw it, it hit him In the head, then it went off in a "poof"

The smoke forced Kei's hair to stand straight up, then he just gave the kitten the go to hell look and walked out of the room

(kitten two.. Kei. Zero)

the he walked into the living room, where Nana, ruki, rei, and sha-chan gave him the "OMFG" look.

Kei looked pissed and walked over to Ruki " your damn kitten did this to me.." he pointed at his hair, that was perfectly stiff and standing up

Ruki laughed " don't cuss at my cat.. itachi gave him to me..and he couldn't have done that to you he's a normal animal"

Kei looked down " bullshit…he can throw kunai and grenades and walk on two feet"

Ruki looked at him sarcastically " there's no way my kitten threw kunai at you, or a grenade, or even walked on two feet…lay of the crack ok?"

Kei walked off and went into the bathroom to fix his hair..

The ruki went into his room and picked the kitten up, and brought it out, to where Nana, rei and Sha-chan were waiting

Nana and sha-chan hugged it at the same time saying " soooo…cute"

Then when they were done Rei-chan picked it up and petted it saying " how could that ass Kei-san see evil in you, or blame you for his bad hair day?"

Then Ruki slipped away…

Awhile later the kitten ran away from the girls, and went looking for ruki, but instead found itself in Kei's room.

An evil grin came across its face and it began to tear stuff up, it started with Kei's cd's and ended when his room was a disaster.

Then Kei walk into the room " gah…WTF"

Then the most pissed off look ever came across his face, then he grabbed a hold of the cat and started to choke it as Ruki walked by and saw him choking the cat, and the cat scratching the hell out of him

Then Ruki walked up and punched kei on the face, grabbed his kitten and walked away.

Then When ruki was walking by nana-chan and rei he handed the kitten to rei and disappeared into the mess that was his room.

Zin walked up to nana and Rei and smiled " say nana can I see your friend there ?

Nana looks at him unsure of what to do " why?"

An evil smile came across Zin's face " I want to cut him open"

Nana waived her free arm wildly and ran away " no……."

Zin chased after her " it will be just like a hair.. cut…I mean not like a hair cut there will be a corpse and everything!!"

Rei tripped Zin and knocked him out

(now to the less random parts of the chapter)

ruki walked out of his room, only to meet Rei-chan " hey"

they looked at each other, and then rei spoke " I have a mission for you ruki-kun"

Ruki smiled " what is it?"

Rei looked away " well it turns out the anbu black ops of hidden leaf have gathered some valuable information about us, I need you to intercept them and get the information at all costs, and don't tell kei about it!!"

Ruki smiled " ok then.."

Rei smiled " oh and one more thing don't tell anyone…I mean anyone…this is super top secret..got that"

Ruki nodded " yes I got it"

Ruki departed to the location that he may knew they would be staying which was a hotel in konoha, he had no problem killing the village guard and sneaking in. and he had spotted the hotel…

He entered it slowly he could since that they hadn't arrived yet, so he went up to the person who was running the hotel

"hello" ruki said with a smile on his face

the man smiled " well hello, would you like a room?"

ruki made handsigns "Metamorphic style: Body shell"

blood went all over the back of the counter as ruki flawlessly entered the body of the man without even putting up a fight, I guess it was for the fact ruki had used the jutsu so much and well it was easy anymore..

it wasn't long before the three anbu black ops members arrived and then ruki gave them a key to a room, and then set his plan into motion later as he went to go and check on them

Ruki walked in with a basket full of food and still in the disguise " though you would like these as a gift"

They smiled " why thank you"

They just happened to be the same three anbu blacks ops as ruki had the encounter with before

He dropped the basket and threw kunai taking out the black haired one , and the one with the belly shirt, which left the purple haired one standing.

Ruki made handsigns "HYPERLINK "ninjutsu-14.php" \\\\l "018" Sennou Jutsu - Brainwashing Technique"

then shadows shot out of ruki and consumed the girl and she stranded motionless infront of him

Ruki just smiled " good" then he walked over to her, and took the scrolls from her bag.

"This never happened.. you killed them and the shop keep" ruki whispered in her ear

"What to do now?" he pondered until he felt this soft breeze from the other side of the room causing him to quickly spin around. "You have got to be kidding me!"

On the other side of the room stood a tall slim beast about seven feet tall. Its golden cloth was wrapped around its waist, glistening in the day light along with its earrings. The legs were somehow different, like bent back but its feet were in the shape of that of a dogs.

The chest was that of a man but its head was that of a dog. Ruki couldn't believe what was standing before him!

It swung out its short and curved golden sword from behind and stretched its long arm.

Ruki studied his enemy and didn't see any chakra inside but only outside. Its strange shape and strange chakra control wasn't the only thing strange about this thing.

The creature lunged forward and swung its sword at Ruki, as it neared him, he could clearly see its head. It was that of a wolf…

Ruki ducked under the swift attack but it seemed that the beast wasn't after him but looking for a way out.

.. Ruki picked up the scroll and leaped out his exit window and happened to notice that the tree was no longer intact. Whatever creature that was, it was surely very powerful

. he only ran hearing the alarm ringing throughout the village, completely forgetting about his encounter.

"Damn, every ninja here is going to be coming after me soon!" he said softly as he dashed through the streets with hesitant motion.

. His fear for that monster had spread through him. The eyes of it just struck fear in ruki

. He couldn't explain it, all he could think of was escaping the area. When he ran into ten ninjas, he leaped onto a wall and leaped off across onto a house and continued his frantic run.

He could feel them on his trail but now he could feel that familiar chakra. He remembered the chakra on the rooftop and how it was alike to Rei's but the beast seemed to have a different one. Who did that chakra belong to? The answer wasn't too far off…

He kept leaping building to building while looking right to left. He spotted the creature again but on the other side of the village. Most of the ninjas chased after that thing but he could still feel that chakra right behind him like it was above him or below.

His nerves were out of focus and he couldn't sense things right. He thought that the chakra was just his imagination until of course, the owner stood on top of the wall.

"You're the one known as Mimic right?" Ruki asked curiously

Mimic looked at Ruki and smiled. "My name is Lance Uzumaki…"

"i have to be careful! This guy can change his blood type to anything and can even copy my own jutsu " Ruki though to himself " so you were that beast."

Lance just smiled " you're the smart one aren't you…? actually he is my personal summon"

Ruki made handsigns "Shadow implosion jutsu" Ruki's body started to absorb shadows and grew bigger and bigger…then Lance realized what he was doing and grabbed the purple haired girl, before Ruki's jutsu went off and whipped out the whole hotel in one blast…

Ruki walked out of a tree with the scroll in hand, and wiped the sweat from his forehead and headed back to the base….

When he returned home, rei-chan smiled " so you do the job"

Ruki smiled " ran into a few complications but here" he handed Rei-chan the scroll

Rei smiled " what kinda complications?"

"A guy known as Mimic though his real name is Lance Uzumaki" ruki said smiling.

Rei thought hard " nope never heard of the guy…"

Ruki scratched his head. " well im going to bed"…..

(end of chappy)


	14. authors notes and extras

authors notes and extras

(may include spoiler's so if your not interested don't read)

by Ruki-kun6

I decided it is time for some notes and extras to get a better understanding of each character and what they maybe capable of and a little of a spoiler.

Reiri Iokosuki, Seiren Uchiha ( rei-chan)

Kekkei genkai: Ice armor, poison life, and Mangekyo Sharingan

Demon description: midnight black, left eye green right eye blue, lithe fox-like movement, and build but solid and strong like a wolf, five feet at shoulder, eight feet long including tails( tails are at least seven feet long)

She can summon a fox made of blue flames, Rei is a void kitsune and is able to use kitsune magic, and her shadow can kill….

Some of her jutsu : Midnight Funeral, Cerulean Snowstorm,

Mist Fire Bog, Copy Cat

Ruki Hiiasbi (shakage, also know as the final shadow)

Kekkei genkai: hiiasbi Mangekyo Sharingan, Metamorphosis

Demon (biju) description: has the cunningness and speed of a fox, but the strength of a wolf demon. One massive tail, two huge fangs that stick out, weird markings all over its body.

Ruki is a brilliant strategic person, but he usually keeps that part of him hidden, with his sarcastic since of human, and cold nature… though he will do anything to protect his friends..

Jutsu:

Blood puppet jutsu: uses his blood to take control of a body, and gains a consciousness in the body some what of that the rinnegan would grant someone..the only flaw to the jutsu is while in control of the body, his real body is vulnerable. (it was this jutsu that gave him the nickname the final shadow, his victoms never saw ruki's true face. And ¾ of the time ruki uses the jutsu in everyday life, even around the new akatsuki's base. It a jutsu that he has perfectly mastered)

Blood puppet self explosion jutsu: ruki uses it as a last resort.. if found out or in a risky situation ruki will self destruct the blood puppet he is using, unleashing an explosion that is capable of leveling a building

Nana (nana-chan)

Kekkei genkai: sharingan, still blood. Dragon transformation

Jutsu: choujuu giga ( super beast imitation drawing), hidden needles

She mostly hangs out with ruki, shamise, and rei-chan she really cares for ruki..becasue he is her boyfriend…and she also helps rei-chan protect the island from intruders and ninja.

Zindeous (zin)

Kekkei genkai: cursed eye

First stage: normal.

Second stage: unholy shadow- sign that he is getting mad, quick healing, can fend off pure chakra attacks.

Third stage: chaos diamond-has some resistance to chakra based attacks all powers combine into this stage and is able to summon Resaka

Zin is mainly a pervert and hangs around with kei and trace a lot. Occasionally ruki

Trace

Kekkei genkai: the Mizuhi , can alter time with an amount of his chakra and has the ability to see to minutes into the future and the same ability's of the byakugan.

Jutsu: steam bullet, invisible grip, steam push.

He hangs around with ruki a lot, tends to sleep a lot, and is the collective one of the group. He doesn't let things really get to him much. And thinks of the akatsuki as his family

Kei

Kekkei genkai: has the ability to absorb other Kekkei genkai, and use them, so he may already posses the talents of ruki, zin, trace and nana, it is unknown it he has or not..

Not much is known yet about him. He carries a big buster blade around, and is from the village hidden in chaos, and gets mad really easily.

Shamise

Kekkei genkai: unknown

Not much is known about her either yet, she has a pet named Doragon which is a bat bird..and is from the hidden sky village..

(spoiler)

well coming up in some chapters the new akatsuki will face their biggest changes yet.. introduction to a new character and the ultimate face off between the akatsuki and new foes.

Heres what some of the match ups may look like : trace vs Kaeda, Ruki vs Houkou, Rei vs Marki and kei vs Tenma

You already know about marki, and Houkou heres some info on the other two.

Kaeda has the ability to teleport, that resembles that to the fourth hokage!

And heres some back ground on tenma's clan

The Kurama clan is a clan of extremely skilled genjutsu users. This talent in genjutsu is due to the unnamed kekkei genkai that the clan possesses. However, once every few generations, a member of the clan will be born with such enormous skill in genjutsu that their illusions can actually produce tangible effects that occur in reality. The clan member's talent in the field is such that their genjutsu is completely irresistible, so much so that only knocking a person unconscious has any chance of awakening them from it. Furthermore, the genjutsu is so powerful that it causes the brain to make anything that happens to the victim within the genjutsu physically real, allowing the clan member to potentially kill their opponents with genjutsu. Such frightening power is not without its drawbacks, however. The user can rarely control the full extent of their abilities, and as such their subconscious will often regulate that power, leading to the creation of a second personality in control of that power. This personality then overwhelms the original, turning the individual into a monster that is a danger to everyone around them. They were originally one of the more prominent clans in hidden sand but the number of ninjas in the clan has severely dwindled


	15. Traces past

Chapter 14: Trace's past….

By Ruki-kun6

Trace sat on the couch and began to dose off like he usually does when he is not on a mission or hyper, or tagging along with the new akatsuki.

(memory/flash back,13 years ago, age: 4 )

Trace walks up to the academy, on his first day, but arrives two hours late

Because his foster parents had not got him up early enough, and then they got mad at him and had tried to hurt him.

He slowly opened the door of the academy to go into his classroom, for being late on the first day, and by two hours no less then the teacher said " Trace. Please take a seat now and listen."

Trace went to set down next to sakura and, she yelled " eww. Get away from me you pathetic looser! Go take the seat in the back"

He looked at the back row as most of the people glared at him and gave him mean looks, then noticed a kid waving at him saying "hey you! Come sit by me"

Trace walked slowly then set down by next to the kid and said " thanks, by the way my names Trace"

The kid said with a smile " my name is Kaeda"

Then Kaeda handed Trace some notes to help him catch up on what he had missed

(a couple of months later)

Trace and kaeda began training together…

"wow Trace, you fight like a girl" "oh yeah well see"

Trace did a jutsu taught to him by his mother along time ago "Steam Grip" steam wrapped around kaeda

"oh you CAN fight huh? Well try this on for size" kaeda disappeared and poked trace in the back of the head "your to slow, maybe next time"

Trace woke up to a loud thumping noise, then looked around and saw kei on the ground with Ruki's cat clawing at his face….Trace just smiled, and laughed a little then fell back asleep….

(flash back number 2. 12 years ago. Age 5)

Trace was in the academy, when they had got message that Orochimaru was attacking the village, and that they needed to take shelter as soon as possible. Iruka gathered up the students and was taking them to a hidden safe spot.

Trace looked around and then noticed that Kaeda was not there, so he snuck away from the group and began to search the village.

As trace continued to look around he found that the village was in an severe state of emergency, and he was watching hundreds of ninja fight…then a sound ninja appeared before trace and attempted to strike him, but a leaf jonin stepped in and killed him…then two other sound ninja appeared.

Trace watched the jonin carefully as the older ninja summoned clones and took out the two with out much trouble..then one of the clones sensed another sound ninja and he threw his blade at the sound ninja, the ninja teleported behind the leaf jonin and took one of the clones sword and sliced a clone open..

Then the sound ninja teleported towards another clone and sliced him apart as well…the leaf jonin begged trace to leave, and turned just in time for the sound ninja to slice him down the middle…

Then the ninja focused his attention on trace., then trace began making handsigns for steam grip, and the sound ninja teleported back a little ways.., then teleported right behind trace " you should try it without the handsigns, your still to slow" the sound ninja hit trace in the back and sent him flying.

Trace slowly got up as the ninja removed his mask, revealing it was Kaeda.

Trace's mind split and his Mizuhi activated for the first time and kaeda began to catch fire…he teleported and put the fire out, the called for others to come kill trace while he takes care of something. He teleported away as three sound jonin surrounded trace.. the jonin made handsigns and some shadow clones, then prepared there kunai to attack trace. Then his mind split and he found that he could not control his actions and went berserk.

He glanced at one of the sound ninja and screamed " Thermal Explosion" the ninja's body temperatures arose to that of magma and exploded killing the other two.

Some hidden leaf jonin heard the explosion and found trace holding his head.

"it hurts!!" he screamed, as he looked at the leaf ninja and they caught fire…one of them managed to make it just out of range, then made his way to the hokage to tell of Trace going crazy, and then a team was sent out to find and kill trace..

scared trace, ran and every building he looked at caught fire

and when the team ordered to kill trace arrived at the scene all they found was three burnt corpses and no trace. They relayed the information to the hokage who told the squad to just focus on Orochimaru.. Trace ran toward the neighboring village.

(end of flash back)

trace awoke to "stop touching me you perv!!!" he sighed as he was still not use to waking up to people yelling all the time….


	16. more Randomness

Chapter 15: ramdomness yet again

By: Ruki-kun6

The sun shined upon Ruki's face as he slept, his jet black colored cat slept next to him..

A loud noise started the cat, causing it to dig its claws into Ruki making him shoot up in pain "Ah! WTF!"

He slowly got up and put his cloths on, he still wasn't use to the constant noise, and had not had a good nights sleep for at least two weeks, he always loved going on missions for the fact he could sleep in.

He walked to the kitchen and roamed around for something good to eat, but sadly found nothing. "ugh…..it's all gone"

He went and sat down on the couch where he found trace once again asleep.

He poked at trace, and made him fall off the couch trace woke up when he hit the ground "WTF why am I on the ground?" he shot Ruki a confused look "hm…"

Zin ran through the living room on fire "ah!! Help me!"

Both Ruki and Trace broke out laughing, and continued until they fell over "looks like he tried cooking again"

Ruki smiled "Epic Fail"

Both of them laughed even harder, then both of them walked to the refrigerator and opened it, and as soon as he did a banana shot out and attacked Traces face, sending him smacking into Ruki "Gah"

Ruki looked at it "WTF?!?! A banana"

He moved to knock it off it off trace and it jumped on him, He screamed "evil Banana!"

Trace took out a baseball bat and started beating ruki and the banana with it, as ruki made weird noises in pain.

Ruki then absorbed the bat, and threw the banana. The banana got up and took out a grenade

Both ruki and trace yelled "its got a freken grenade," and ducked behind a table

The grenade went off splattering banana all over the wall. Ruki slowly got up with banana in his hair, the kitchen was a disaster, but that's how it normally was.

Trace crawled out from underneath the blasted table "damn crazy banana"

Rei-chan was in the basement when she heard the explosion "looks like zin and kei are at it again" she continued working..

Kei ran into the room and gave Ruki and Trace weird looks "what happened?"

Both ruki and trace left the room "don't ask" and trace plopped down on the couch falling asleep where he usually did

(screen names...the new ..akatsuki meets Internet messaging)

Itachisbiggestfan(Trace): wow im completely bored...u there Ruki?

I_heart_Nana(Ruki): yeah...sorry i had to take care of something.....

XsupremeoverlordX(kei): hello...both of you!!!

I_heart_Nana(Ruki): Kei...i though u were on a mission?

XsupremeoverlordX(kei): i am...hehe..!! and i raided rei's pocky stash

~Rei-chan_itachi_smacks_Everyone~ (Rei): u were the one who did that?!!! ~beats kei with a bat very voilently~

treepanda(nana): Ruki!!!!!

XsupremeoverlordX(kei): *RUNS AND HIDES FROM REI*

I_heart_Nana(Ruki): NANA!!!! XD

Zin_pwns_all(ZIn):MWAHAHA...i am here and i pwn you all!!!

Im_chuck_norris_betch(Random person): Round house kicks Zin in the face and dissapears

~Rei-chan_itachi_smacks_Everyone~ (Rei): U cant hide from me kei...I know where you live.!

XsupremeoverlordX(kei): T.T

I_heart_Nana(Ruki): haha ZIN...nice...wait who the hell is Im_chuck_norris_betch?

Itachisbiggestfan(Trace):im back what did i miss?

Zin_pwns_all(ZIn): Gah!! WHO the hell did that person think he is?

treepanda(nana): get a life zin.......(pokes ruki and hugs him)

I_love_my_master(Aiko): Ruki-sama!!!!! ~glomps him~

I_heart_Nana(Ruki): ~gasps and trys to get air~ XD......

thenewmember(Shamise): hey everyone..!

~Rei-chan_itachi_smacks_Everyone~ (Rei): SHAMISE ~glomp attacks her~

Itachisbiggestfan(Trace): Ruki..lol..ur torcher by the girls is funny..

I_heart_Nana(Ruki): X.X im going to get chu for that Trace...~pokes him hard~

thenewmember(Shamise): YAY nana and Rei-chan...im glad you guys are here!!

treepanda(nana):haha good to see you Shamise (glomps her)

Itachisbiggestfan(Trace):well guys i g2g

I_heart_Nana(Ruki): i think ill do the same....need to take a shower..

Itachisbiggestfan(Trace) is now offline

I_heart_Nana(Ruki)is now offline...

Zin_pwns_all(ZIn): im going to play god of war....Later...

Zin_pwns_all(ZIn) is now offline

~Rei-chan_itachi_smacks_Everyone~ (Rei): MWAHAHA We now have the intenet to ourselves and will divise a plan to use it to take over the known world!!!!

XsupremeoverlordX(kei): OMG NO....

XsupremeoverlordX(kei) is now offline...

~Rei-chan_itachi_smacks_Everyone~ (Rei):wait why are we iming if were not all that far from each other? XD

(end of Instant messaging spoof)

(Saw spoof)

Ruki woke up in a room...he seemed to be setting down. and something was attached to his head he felt around then noticed a tape recorder on the ground, he hit the play botton...

"Ruki...i want to play a game...all your life you've always been a little bit out of touch with those closest to you...not to mention you have a drinking problem...you now have your chance to prove yourself worthy....you have an reverse bear trap attached to your head...the key to it is somewhere in the room....you have five minutes before it goes off....live or die..its your choice"

Ruki stood there and thought for a minute...."screw this im not going to AA"

he absorbed the metal,slipping competely out of the reverse bear trap.....

(scene transends to jigsaw)

Jigsaw watched the montior with Hoffman.. "What the hell? no one told me he could do that?"

then jigsaw pushes a button and brings the screen up of Trace who was setting in an empty room, with only a mirror in it.

Trace finds a tape recorder next to him..and pushes the button... "trace..I want to play a game.....youve spent most of your life...sleeping..and slacking off...and i deem it unworthy..but you now have a chance to prove yourself...withing the room there is the key to your freedom...live or die its your choice.."

Trace looked around the room "WTF...is this Rei-chans doing?"

he then spotted the mirror on the wall "ah...to easy.."

he then walked over to the mirror and touched it..,as he did it jumpred off the wall and started attacking him..."!!!gah evil mofo mirror!!!"

the mirror knocks him down and starts dancing on his face.....

(the scene goes stattic and changes to Zin)

Zin was trapped in a chair that had knifes attached to it..it appeared as his only way to escape was to push through the knives with his face.....he looked around and found a take recorder on his lap. then pressed the button

" Zin....all of your life you've been an fool and idiot...now is your chance to redeem yourself...your only way to escape is to push yoru way through the knives..live or Die Zin Make your choice"

zin looked around more "WTF??" he slowly began pushing his face through the knives and within five minutes he had freed himself

"haha you sick f**K take that!!!"

he walked toward the door, which happened to be an automatic door..it open when he walked up to it...he attempted to walk out the door, and as soon as he did, it kept closing and opening ramming his head between the door and wall continuesly...leaving Zin twitching on the ground as it continued to do so....

Jigsaw looks at what the door does to zin and looks at hoffman "what the hell just happened?"

Hoffman looks back "damn it looks like a glitch in the mainframe.."

Jigsaw looked confused "a...glitch...the door is more evil than i am....."

(end of saw spoof)

(RP randomness-trace and ruki)

Ruki pokes trace with a banana "haha banana-poke"

Trace releases trap which a hole opens up showing a pit of koalas* " THIS IS SPARTA" he sparta kicks Ruki

Ruki absorbs traces leg "hehhe"

(in otherwords trace's leg is stuck in Ruki...haha gotta love ruki's power)

Trace"Ewww...."

Ruki purposly jumps in the pit with trace attached "HAHA if im going im taking you with me."

Trace "MOTHER FU--" gets cut off by koalas

Ruki continues to luagh as he got swolloed into the sea of koalas " HAHA........" he makes Drowning sounds

Trace"¥\±/¥ R.I.P. Here lies the grave of Ruki-kun and Trace-kun, brutally eaten by a pit of hungry koalas ¥\±/¥"


End file.
